Weine nicht um mich, Charlie
by Turmwache
Summary: Spielt 2000 Jahre nach Breaking dawn. Aus Bellas Sicht geschrieben.


Anmerkung: 2000 Jahre nach "Breaking dawn", dem Buch "Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht". Aus Bellas Sicht.

.

.

.

Weine nicht um mich, Charlie

.

.

.

Auch diese Nacht begann ich mit einem Gebet.

Edward strich draußen umher, etwas das er gerne tat, in den Dämmerungsstunden. Ich vermutete, dass er Nessies Grab besuchte. Nessie, meine geliebte Nessie! Unsere wunderschöne, geliebte Tochter. Nessie, die vor etwas mehr als 1000 Jahren gestorben war, und um so vieles älter geworden war, als Menschen alt wurden.

Viel, viel älter war sie, als Charlie wurde.

Älter, als Jakob geworden war, der fünf Jahre vor ihrem Tod als weißhaariger Mann verstarb. Als Anführer seines Volkes. Als derjenige, der den Stamm wiedervereinigte. Der stärkste Wolf, den ich je gekannt hatte.

Meine Augen brannten, doch sie kannten keine Tränen mehr. Langsam legte ich meine Hand auf die kalte Fensterscheibe. Von außen wehte der Wind Regen auf das Glas. Hinter den Schlieren, irgendwo, lief Edward herum.

Edward.

Ich liebte ihn immer noch.

Unten im Haus hörte ich Alice herumhuschen. Alice, die in manchen Jahren versuchte, mich zu einer Party zu überreden. "Wie früher!", pflegte sie zu sagen, und einer ihrer Tricks war, mich an die allerersten Parties zu erinnern. Die, in der ich mich geschnitten hatte, und die, in der alle meine Schulfreunde gekommen waren. Mochten sie in Frieden ruhen.

Alle zehn Jahre in etwa schloss sich Emmett ihr an, und dann wollten sie mich gemeinsam dazu bringen, eine Party zu schmeißen. Emmett, der Gute, dessen Wesen sich nicht geändert hatte in all den Jahren.

Und Jasper, der nun bisweilen melancholische Vampir. Ich glaubte, dass er, genau wie ich -und Edward-, manchmal einfach ein paar ruhige Minuten ganz für sich brauchte, um zu trauern. Wie die Zeiten doch vergangen waren! Wie vieles sich doch änderte in Forks.

"Lieber Charlie",

begann ich, und riss mich schweren Herzens aus den trübsten Gedanken. Ich vertrieb den Gedanken, wie ich für Edward wirken musste, falls er genau jetzt zum Haus schaute: Eine in weißes Nachtgewand gehüllte Gestalt, die Hände vor der Brust zusammengefaltet, ein Mädchen aus längst vergangenen Jahrhunderten.

"Weine nicht um mich, Charlie, falls du mich hören kannst." Ich blickte unwillkürlich zum Himmel. In letzter Zeit hatten sich wieder vermehrt Wissenschaftler dem Glauben angeschlossen, etwas der Toten - manche sagten, die Seele - würde zu einem allumfassenden Ganzen zurückkehren, gleich einer Weltseele. Es mochte daher rühren, dass Physiker (erneut) Teilchen nachgewiesen hatten, deren Funktion und Ursprungsort man nicht kannte - und die geisterhafte Fähigkeiten zu haben schienen..

"Ich weiß, dass du irgendwo noch bist, auf jeden Fall bist du aber in meinem Herzen. Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe dich nie vergessen. Auch wenn ich dich damals verließ, um zu Edward zu ziehen, habe ich immer den Kontakt zu dir gehalten. Dich nicht zu verlieren, und die anderen, die ich liebe, war alles, das ich wollte."

"Weine nicht um mich, Jakob. Mein menschliches Leben mag weggegeben sein, doch mir geht es gut. Schau mich an, und sieh, dass ich zufrieden bin, mit dem, was ich erreichte. Das ich glücklich bin."

Ich blickte an mir herab und lächelte, als ich immer noch dasselbe Mädchen sah, das ich mit 18 Jahren war, vor so vielen, ungezählten Jahrhunderten.

Ob sich Aro, Marcus und Caius schon damals so fühlten, wie ich mich jetzt fühlte? So losgelöst von aller Zeit, so verloren im Lauf der Welt, so unbekannt den um mich herum lebenden Menschen aus Forks. Dem Forks, das geschrumpft war seit damals. Die Weltbevölkerung ging um ein Drittel zurück, und die Forksbevölkerung sank um die Hälfte. Von den Menschen von damals lebte nur noch eine Urururur..urgroßenkelin von Angela Weber im Dorf, meine stille, ruhige Freundin, die ich so gemocht hatte. Die anderen waren eine Mischung aus neu hinzugezogenen, und neuen inzwischen alteingesessenen.

Das weiße Haus der Cullens stand noch. Der Name Cullen existierte noch. Ich und Edward liebten uns noch.

"Weine nicht um mich, Charlie, nichts war umsonst. Ich bin glücklich. Ich hoffe, du auch.", damit senkte ich den Kopf, und berührte flüchtig meine aneinandergelegten Finger mit dem Mund. Eine Art Besiegelung, und jedes mal auch eine Art Zeichen des Abschieds.

Und damit legte ich mich ins große Bett, auf die Bettdecke, und wartete auf meinen Geliebten.

ENDE


End file.
